A Man Has Got to do, what a man has got to do
by Denki Kamanari
Summary: Join Kamanari On A small adventure through his sexuallity


**_This story taked place after the sports fest, this is not for small children , there is a kiss sence, not to much. please dont hate either, this is my first sory.._**

-Flash Back-

Hitoshi Shinsou: Some of us may be transferred into the hero quarse depending on how well we can handle our quirks and how powerful we are..

It was about 3:30am, Kamanari yawned. He had been up all night with kirishima and bakugou.

I swear you two would make a cute couple! Kamanari sighed, while kirishima put his fists together. Ha, we would be the manliest couple of the school! while kirishima ment that as a joke bakugou was flustered, and a bit pink. What did you just say shitty hair? ! Obviously Bakugou had other thoughts in his head, being the **_hothead _** he was, took his anger out by yelling. Woah man, calm down! it was a joke! i- kamanari interupted. as i said before his personality is flaming anger mixed with burning trash. i think- saif it a bit diffrent back th- bakugou was enragged, WHY YOU LITTLE- Kirishima held his arm out, Bakugou, we both know that wouldnt be very heroic of you- bakugou looked the other way crossing his arms. What about you kamanari? The redhead questioned. What do you mean?, wait nevermind-- I think Kyoko is pretty hot herself- she has some nice- Ejirou interupted as though he knew what the goldenhaired boy was going to say. What about one of the new kids in our class?, tomorrow they are going to transfer into our class? He questioned, bakugou looked over at kirishima, indicating he was a bit jelous that he was already talking about the new kids, kirishima looked at bakugou slightly. But your the manliest! he smiled, then checking his phone, ah crap, seems like we have been up a little **_tooth _**late.! eh? get the joke? kirishima laughed as bakugou groaned dragging kirishima to their dorms. kamanari at this time exausted, went and crawled up into his bed, passing out within the next 15 minutes.

mmph... Kamanari tubbed his head, exausted even though he got a few hours of sleep in. once he slid out of bed and into his uniform he walked out the door, being greeted by the sight of TetsueTetsue, and Hitoshi Shinsou carring boxes, and kirishima helping. a few of the students were talking about the sports fest still, and the rivalry between midoryia and the tall purple haired kid. So, those are our new classmates.. Tokoyamai looked at them both. Tetsue Tetsue would talk to kirishima alot, while Hitoshi starred at other students, Kamanari found it; that he stares at him the most, so during their lunch peiroid kamanari left mineta and went to sit with Shinsou. Shinsou was a bit suprised, but didnt show to much of it.. So you ar-- before denki finished. Hitoshi Shinsou, Transfer from class 1-B, i- thus time the blonde interupted. Woah, chill bro, there is no need to be so formal! He smiled, but was a bit pink, for he considers himself straight, along side mineta. Nice to meet you, transfer boy- he looked down at his tray of food, Please, Call me hitoshi. less formal then shinsou, but more formal then..ehm, **_transfer boy_**. he akwardly chuckled

Kamanari Laughed right with him.

_ For a few months they started to hang out and get to know eachother better, after awhile kamanari started feeling hot inside around hitoshi, so being the guy he is went to sero for help, by this point sero liked kamanari but when he said that, sero smiled. Kam. I think you are bisexual.. allthough it had hurt for sero, he wanted his friend to be happy, and if that ment for him to be with someone else, then thats how it had to be. Kamanaris eyes widen, Im, Bisexual?.. how- ...when-- Hitoshi walked over. Hello Kamanari, i was thi- Kamanari looked around then flat out said... ...I-I_ .. he looked at sero then back at hitoshi. I-I like you- i think i do- i-

.

.

.

.

.

Kam...i came over to tell you about my...boyfriend- Hitoshi akwardly rubbed his neck when, monama, **_(_** **_Your welcomr monama x hitoshi fans! :-) ) _**

walked over, akwardly smiling, as he intended on playing this role, kamanaris eyes widened. Hitoshi..can i please talk to you alone?... he looked down, Uh, Yeah-- Shinsou States leading Denki away. what is it?...

Well... i-i uhm... he held on to hitoshis shoulders looking him in the eyes., please- i love you.. He quickly pressed his lips against hitoshis, right as monamas quirk was wearing off. the purple eyed boy was suprised what he had come back to see, he had actually wanted this moment for awhile, he lightly grasped kamanaris hips and kissed him back.

Hitoshi Shinsou, Will you be my bo-

Tch. Let the gentalman do it..

Denki Kamanari, Will you, do the honor of being my boyfriend?..

...

...

Yes..


End file.
